A Hairy Situation
by Ponytail Goddess
Summary: Molly hates how the twins don't clean up after themselves in the bathroom and will be even more annoyed with them after she finds out what they've done now...  Drabble.


_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters from the books or movies._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A Hairy Situation**

_By Ponytail Goddess_

The twins had long hair and Molly hated it. When they had first charmed their hair so that it bobbed just under their chins, Molly had decided that they looked like hoodlums—regular gang members even. The way they acted in public would only make this assumption seem closer to the truth and so she had ordered them to cut it off immediately so that they didn't tarnish the Weasley family name.

Naturally, her disapproval of their hair had only made them like it even more. Though it seemed like she nagged them about it almost every day, they had made it quite clear that they did not intend to cut it off any time soon. Eventually she had grown used to seeing it, even if it wasn't as kempt as she'd prefer it. There was one matter, however, that annoyed her nonstop about their hair.

They shed.

Sure, they had shed when their hair was short too—after all, shedding was a normal and natural thing for both wizards and muggles. The problem was that it was now quite noticeable. Molly could tell when they had combed their hair in front of the sink because it would be filled with several red hairs, wet and matted down in the basin. The shower was even worse. Every time Molly wanted to shower, she always had to pull their long red hairs off of the shower wall because she couldn't stand to look at them while she showered. It was disgusting!

After showering, she would always come downstairs and chastise them for making such a terrible mess, but they would simply blame it on Ginny, as she had long hair too. Well, Molly certainly knew that was a lie. Ginny has never worn her hair at any length other than long and Molly had never had to deal with such a mess from her. No, the mess had started appearing once the twins had grown their hair out and she knew exactly who the perpetrators were—especially when they smiled slyly after trying to pass the blame, the bloody hooligans!

Because this behavior was quite normal, Molly was not surprised to find an assortment of red hairs on the shower wall when she went to take her evening shower. Inwardly groaning, Molly reached out to start pulling them off, only to find that they seemed to be affixed to the wall. She could not get them off!

"FRED!!! GEORGE!!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THESE HAI-" She started to yell out, then immediately screamed as the hairs started to move. They slithered on the wall like snakes and started to form themselves into words.

_Hello there, no need to shout…we're only a few harmless hairs…there are worse places for hairs to be too…just think if we were on the toilet or something…we won't attack you…or then again, will we?_

Molly screamed again as the red tresses started to lift themselves off of the tile and wiggle at her like little tentacles.

_Just kidding! We wouldn't do that._

"Stop it!!!" Molly screeched and bent down to look through her discarded clothing for her wand. Unable to find it, she once again yelled out , "FRED, GEORGE!!! YOU HAD BETTER COME AND FIX THIS RIGHT NOW!!!"

Immediately, she heard chuckling at the door. "We can't mum, you're probably starkers in there!" She heard one of them call out.

"Yeah mum, nobody wants to see that!" The other one said.

"I AM NOT!!!" Molly screamed with fury, "I HAVE MY ROBE ON!!! GET IN HERE NOW!!!" She exclaimed as she yanked open the door of the loo. However, there was no sign of the twins once she looked out the door. All she heard were some muffled laughter and the banging of four feet running down the stairs.

"Bloody hell…" She muttered to herself, exasperated at them. "How am I supposed to get you off?"

_You want us to leave so soon? Without a pleasant conversation or a spot of tea?_

Disturbed that the hair was talking to her, Molly quickly replied, "Yes, leave right now and get into the bin."

_Oh very well…no needs to be so snooty, we're leaving because we are clearly not appreciated here…tata!_

With that said, the immediately released its grip on the bathroom tile and slid to the bottom of the tub. Rather than going to the bin, it slid down the drain before Molly could catch it. "Good riddance…" Molly muttered and started her shower.

About two minutes in, she realized that the hair had clogged the drainpipe.

Oh, how she loathed their hair. Their bloody long hair.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

That's the first drabble I've ever written. I was inspired while I was taking a shower, lol! Let me know what you think!

-P.G.


End file.
